


The Not-Catastrophe

by LavenderNomad



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Post-Movie, Reader-Insert, Second POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderNomad/pseuds/LavenderNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't like being out of the barracks late at night, but if it's with someone special, he doesn't mind that much.</p>
<p>Reader x Finn fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I love Finn! (slams fists on table) MORE FINN MORE FINN MORE FINN!

“Come on, Finn!” you whispered, crouching by Finn’s bed.  
  
“What? Where are we going?” He starts at your voice, slight panic in his eyes before he focuses on you.  
  
It’s been just over a month or two since Finn has woken up. The two of you were in the same barracks, and got along well when you had met. He was still adjusting to his new freedom and respect, things his former life as a Stormtrooper didn’t include.While he spent most of his time with General Morgana and Rey and Dameron, he sought you out. It seemed really important for him to check in with people, even if sometimes it felt a bit odd. He had told you once that making friends in the First Order was inadvisable; it could lead to reprogramming or suffering if they were lost. 

But it was a bit strange at times; he didn’t really understand his new identity as a hero of the Resistance. Although you had explained to him why everyone liked and celebrated him, he had told you it sometimes still made him uncomfortable. 

“Just come on, Finn, there’s something cool!” He lets you pull him up as he rubs sleep from his eyes, and watches as you silently gesture to him to follow. It’s dark and he can hear the general whirriing! of the generators as they pump energy to keep the base working.

He tiptoes after you, trying hard to bury the inherent panic he has at the thought of being caught out of the barracks after bedtime–this isn’t the First Order, he was free to do as he pleased. But he still winces as the whooshing of the door opening. You reach a hand out to him, shifting foot to foot as you wait.

Finn’s warm hand encloses around yours, and your face heats up. His hand was calloused with hard training, but you start to jog lightly down the corridor, his feet pat-pat-pating behind you. Reaching a corner, you look around before opening a door. It was dark and Finn tried to adjust, curious as to what you woke him up to look at.

“Mrow!” He blinks at the noise and you crouch over a box. He can vaguely see what looks like extra blankets sticking out slightly as he bends over your shoulder to see.

A tiny creature peers up at him. Finn squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again, realizing the door you had opened was probably some type of storage space, darker than the dim-lit hallway. “Mrrrow.” 

“…Uh?” Finn finds no words as he looks at it. “A kitten?”

You pick the kitten up. “Yeah, she’s just a baby. I found her a few days ago, and she followed me here. What was I suppose to do, Finn?” You look up at him.

With both the tiny cat–a black puffball with soft-looking dark fur and light brown eyes–and you looking up at him, he found himself again speechless. “….I… don’t know what I’m supposed to say here,” he instead comments, feeling his cheeks flush at the ridiculous level of cuteness facing him. 

“Pet him, Finn!” You rise, almost bumping into him, holding the tiny animal out, who meows plaintively at him. He pets the kitten and it purrs. 

In the hallway, half the lights off for nighttime, Finn seems to simultaneously blend and glow. You the way his skin is smooth and dewy and you watch as he focuses on the kitten. His dark eyelashes hood his eyes, kissing his cheeks which smoothed into a gentle curve of a chin. “I think I like you.”

Your eyes widen as Finn’s head shoots up to you, his own eyes wide. “I-I mean–I meant I think she likes you!” 

Finn tilts his head a little, watching as you turn, flustered, a small smile on his face. “You mean you like me, romantically, right?” 

You pause, panic rising in your chest. You didn’t want Finn to try to comfort you about him not feeling the same way, but you had nothing to say. He rests a warm hand on your shoulder. The kitten meows some more. 

“I like you too.” There’s a soft shifting noise and you feel him lean very close to you before he presses chapped but warm lips against your cheek. 

Feeling like a fool as you stand in that hallway, a cat in your arms and a beautiful hero by your side, nothing could possibly get any better.


End file.
